epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus
|MaxStat = }} A wild-blooded missionary, a veteran of bottomless faith. __TOC__ Hero Background A priest of the Rose Apostles, Corvus is famous in Farche for leading the Young Sheep of the Eternal Mother missionaries. Connections |} Skills chance to transfer one debuff from himself to the enemy. Damage dealt increases proportional to Corvus' Defense. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% effect chance ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +15% effect chance ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +2% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +3% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+4 > -1 turn cooldown ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+5 > +5% Combat Readiness ( x22,000 x3 x2) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x37,000 x3 x5) :+7 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' Corvus is strengthened with Fighting Spirit for 3 turns. Grants extra turn. ( ) Shield Slam: Increases Damage dealt, stunning for 1 turn. ( ) Macerate: Decreases the enemy's Combat Readiness twice. Acquires when attacking or attacked. : : Recovers Health. Corvus is strengthened with Fighting Spirit for 3 turns, recovering Health, and '''increasing Defense' for 3 turns''. Grants extra turn. ( ) Shield Slam: Increases Damage dealt, stunning for 1 turn. ( ) Macerate: Decreases the enemy's Combat Readiness twice. Acquires when attacking or attacked. : : Amount of Health recovered is doubled.| :+1 > +2 Soul acquired ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+2 > +20% healing ( x42,000 x3 x1)}} |} Specialty : The Good Shepherd :Helps wanderers with sincerity and passion. :Dispatch Mission: Mission Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Corvus *Dark Corvus Awaken Tier List With the new changes, the cooldown is removed and requires 50 fighting spirit to use. That means his S3 can be used much earlier. Now he is very strong and can be used to tank units due to his incredible sustain. His S3 heals himself (50-70%) in addition to a defense + enraged buff. This allows him to crowd control enemies with both S1 or S2. This alone makes him top tier in Guild Wars, where he can be on either offense or defense. He can now tank Wyvern and Golem for you if the situation calls for it. All around he is solid and this buff is good as the F2P players can attain a good fire tank. Recommended Artifacts General : Durandal (Faster Turns): Allows him to get turns faster without having to build speed. Arena & Guild Wars : Durandal : El's Fist Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Durandal Recommended Set :Tanky: / / :Counter: / :Tank2: / / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Defense(%) > Health(%) Labryrinth Camping :Heroic Tale: "The greatest thing I've ever done in my life was guiding suffering innocents into the arms of the Goddess. Although there were some... armed conflicts, too..." :Criticism: "I don't understand how there are still people who don't believe in the Goddess. She made this entire world herself." Sprite Portrait Category:Humans Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Rose Apostles Category:Transfer Heroes Category:Decrease Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Stun Heroes Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Increase Defense Heroes Category:Extra Turn Heroes Category:Rage Heroes